U.A. Entrance Exam
U.A.'s Entrance Exam, also known as Plus Ultra, is a test given to middle school students to determine their acceptance into U.A. High School. Overview U.A. High's Entrance Exam consists of a written and a practical test, with the latter being the more important of the two. During the practical exam, candidates conduct mock battles in replica urban settings. Examinees are given ten minutes to use their quirks to destroy robotic villains in order to score points depending on the robot's point value. The more points one examinee earns, the higher their chance is to get accepted in U.A. High. Candidates are not allowed to fight other candidates. Doing so results in disqualification. Students hailing from the same middle school are placed in different testing areas to avoid potential cooperation. Other than scoring villain points, judges monitoring the exam reward rescue points for heroic acts. This criterion is not shared with the students though so they are motivated towards genuine self-sacrifice.My Hero Academia Anime Episode 4 Points Scale Each defeated Villain Bot is worth a certain amount of points, which are assigned to the Bots according to their difficulty level: *1 Point - Easy Villains *2 Points - Medium Villains *3 Points - Hard Villains *0 Points - Arena Traps Arena Traps are massive Villain Bots scattered through the city replicas in order to trap and weed out people from getting high scores. They're not meant to be fought, which is why they're worth no points. Test *Note: This is from the perspective of Izuku Midoriya. Inside U.A., Present Mic explains how the Entrance Exam works, which begins with a practical test and then afterward a written test saying that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) as they can to earn a high score. Izuku arrives at his designated battle center for the practical test of U.A.'s Entrance Exam. The exam suddenly begins, and everyone rushes into the test area, leaving Izuku behind. He follows closely behind but is halted when an enemy robot worth one point attacks him. He is saved by Yuga Aoyama, who uses his naval laser to destroy the robot before moving on to others. Izuku scrambles around the area looking for robots to destroy but finds that the vast majority have been taken out by other participants. Elsewhere, the panel of U.A. judges discusses what it takes to pass the exam, including speed, strength and a calm mind. As the test comes to an end, Izuku finds himself sitting at zero points when a giant robot worth zero points appears. Everyone flees in panic while Izuku is paralyzed with fear. The robot smashes a few buildings and traps Ochaco underneath the debris. As the robot moves closer, it threatens to crush the girl. Seeing the girl who helped him earlier in danger is enough to get Izuku up and rushing to her aid. Filled with adrenaline, Izuku conjures the power of One for All and uses it to leap high into the air and deliver a powerful smash to destroy the robot. All the other participants watch in awe, while the panel of U.A. judges praises Izuku for his self-sacrifice. Having used One For All for the first time, Izuku begins feeling the physical repercussions of his new Quirk; his legs and right arm are broken from his efforts. He freefalls from the air and tries to use One For All to make a safe landing, but is saved by Ochaco before he hits the ground. The practical test is then declared over, much to Izuku's displeasure. The other participants' comment on Izuku's Quirk, calling him incredible. Tenya is the only one to take notice of his heroism and even questions if Izuku recognized saving others may have played a part of the exam all along. Izuku falls unconscious, but school nurse and Pro Hero Recovery Girl arrives to heal his injuries. One week later, Izuku receives his examination results, and after not talking to All Might during that time, he expects to fail. The school sent the aforementioned results via holographic message inside an envelope, with All Might delivering the news. All Might explains that although Izuku did fine on the written test, he still scored zero points on the practical, upsetting Izuku. All Might continues, showing him a video of Ochaco asking Present Mic to give her points to Izuku because he saved her. All Might explains that the judges were looking for more than just defeating enemies. The judges rewarded rescue points for heroic deeds during the test. Izuku scored 60 rescue points, giving him more than enough to pass the exam. Results Only the Top 10 results of the test are known:My Hero Academia Anime Episode 5 *1st Place: Katsuki Bakugo (Villain: 77/Rescue: 0) *2nd Place: Eijiro Kirishima (Villain: 39/Rescue: 35) *3rd Place: Ochaco Uraraka (Villain: 28/Rescue: 45) *4th Place: Ibara Shiozaki (Villain: 36/Rescue: 32) *5th Place: Itsuka Kendo (Villain: 25/Rescue: 40) *6th Place: Tenya Iida (Villain :52/Rescue: 9) *7th Place: Izuku Midoriya (Villain: 0/Rescue: 60) *8th Place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (Villain: 49/Rescue: 10) *9th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami (Villain: 47/Rescue: 10) *10th Place: Yosetsu Awase (Villain :50/Rescue:6) Trivia *In Chapter 3, Present Mic's explanation of the exam references many elements of the Super Mario Bros. video game franchise, including silhouettes of Mario himself as well as some of the series' most recognizable enemies, such as Goombas and Thwomps. References Category:Events Category:Exams